Phineas' secret
by Actionnow12
Summary: When Phineas returns his memory to meet his dad and Dr. D does the same to find his son. They meet Wordgirl and Phineas learns about his past. Rated T for hurt moments.


_This is my third story don't get made at me I'll still continue the others_

_DISCLAIMER: If I owned them another movie would come out tomorrow._

Monogram: Agent P. Agent P come in we have an emergency.

Perry the platypus looked down at his watch it was flashing code red. He looked around and placed a fedora onto his head. He placed his hand/paw onto a section of the tree it sank in and a door opened. Agent P. exited the elevator and looked at the screen. A man with a mustache appeared on screen.

Monogram: Agent P. for once Doofenshmirtz needs your help. He even signed a paper that said if he does evil for today he will willingly go to jail. Listen to the message we got after the paper arrived.

Doofenshmirtz: Perry I need your help. You may or may not remember the amnesia inator, but I knew there was a blank in my memory so I built a remember inator and I..I.

Heinz paused for breath it was then that perry noticed he was crying.

Heinz: I remembered my son. I need your help finding him.

The message ended and a teary Monogram motioned for him to go. In five minutes Perry knocked on his door. No one answered so perry picked the lock. Perry opened the door and walked in. He was anxious expecting a trap to fall on him any second. None came and Perry walked onto the balcony. Dr. D was there crying in a chair. Perry walked up and patted him on the back.

Dr. D: Oh hi Perry. I miss him. The last time I saw him He was two. Me and his mom didn't want him remembering his past before we got him so I erased his memory. It was his mom's idea. His mom promised she would call me as soon as he asked about his dad.

The phone rang. Dr. D ran and picked it up. He heard the voice he was waiting for. Not quite the words though.

Woman: Heinz he asked about you this morning.

Dr. D put her on speaker phone. The woman continued.

Woman: I told him I would call and see if you could come see him. He didn't think I would though. His sister came in about a half an hour ago and dragged me outside. For once I saw she wasn't lying and there was a giant hunk of metal in the yard. Phineas stepped into the machine.

Perry freaked out Dr. D was Phineas' dad

Dr. D: What happened?

Linda: His step brother pulled a switch that gave him back his memory. Phineas staggered out then started raving about what had happened before we got him. It was worse then we imagined. We need you to come over quick. We had to lock him in the panic room. I think Isabella is trying to break in to talk to him.

Dr. D hung up the phone and ran toward his son's house. He arrived in two minutes. Perry pushed past him not caring about his family seeing him. He with Dr. D trailing behind followed him to the panic room. There he saw a disturbing sight there was a lock on the panic room with banging going on inside. Isabella was trying to get to Phineas with the key and Ferb was holding her back. Ferb sighed and pinched her on the neck making her faint. He stood up ready to keep anyone else away from Phineas.

Ferb: Perry?

Perry flipped over him and picked the lock. He opened the room and helped Phineas out. Phineas didn't even glance at Perry and ran over to Dr. D. Ferb tried to stop him thinking he was going to hurt him. Phineas ran past and hugged Dr. D.

Phineas: Dad!

Perry's watch buzzed. He looked at it.

Monogram: Agent P we have heard agents say that they saw your nemeses run into your host families house we fear they may be in danger

Monogram stopped talking as agent P pointed his watch at a hugging Dr. D and Phineas.

Phineas: Don't worry sir I placed a sort of field around Perry so that no human sees him in a hat at the moment.

Monogram: Then why can you see him Phineas if no human can… Wait a minute.

_Wordgirl will come in next chapter Why can Phineas see perry? I will continue this story soon I need five more reviews or if I have a good day tomorrow_


End file.
